


死女孩

by Viotore



Category: Rock Music RPF, dirty fingers
Genre: Ice Love, Other, 冰恋, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viotore/pseuds/Viotore





	死女孩

医学生的大学生涯就是一滩沼泽。而我，则被我的父母推进了这个沼泽里。没有反抗，因为基本人人都觉得，医生是个不错且理想的职业。我不想听这些狗屁，但我必须要继续我的学业，就像一台机器改不了的出厂设置。实验楼旁有个小池塘，里面游着一年四季都一模一样的鱼。

讨厌解剖课，没有理由的讨厌解剖课。或许只是单纯不喜欢福尔马林的气味，又或许是我不想挥刀或记录。理由有的是，我总是千方百计的想快点离开那个电灯光线比死人脸还要苍白的教室，那个生和死都不被尊重，界限被手术刀撕扯的模糊不清的教室。

但躲不掉，我知道。和我同组的姑娘叫小海，一般我来操刀，她来记录。这次是一具女尸。鲜有的完整的尸体，看上去二十几岁，身上还带着被福尔马林长时间浸泡的味道，皮肤也是失真的暗紫色，但她仍像是少女的模样，凑近点看我似乎还能描出她肌肤的纹理。她很美，这是一个不可否认的事实，横亘在我和她之间，正像一个雕塑家正准备开始创作，却因为石头的纹理太美而无从下手。

“死因是过量服用苯巴比妥。”“安眠药……是自杀的吗……”“嗯，叫张海明。”小海的脸被绿口罩挡着，挡住了她的声音，也挡住了老师讲课的声音。张海明现在被一块白布覆盖着，像一块需要精心保存的易碎的玉。光线打下来映的她一头黑发乌漆漆的，两只手搭在身体两侧，修剪整齐的指甲，还有半张的嘴。她就是一块欲望的岛。我抬头看着小海，小海也在注视着海明的脸。她看起来的脸色是迷茫。“这是我原来很好的朋友。”这话从她嘴里说出来口气平平淡淡，但是我能看到眼泪从她握着的笔尖里流出来，红的墨水。

“那我们开始吧。”我尽力不让我的言语里流露出感情，小海没有抬头，点点头，又一次注视着海明。好像她下一秒就要坐起来拥抱她。用刀划开她的皮肤就像用美工刀裁纸一样容易。皮肤，脂肪，肌肉，然后见到她的内脏。十字刀口是她小腹上的十字架，心肝脾肺一个不少。她就那样完完整整的躺在我的面前，没有反抗，一丝不挂。我的手抖起来，望着她的脸我动弹不得，软在了台前，橡胶手套滑过她的手臂内侧。一道道未好的疤。我张了张嘴准备问小海，但我看见小海的头发想要遮住她的脸让我不要再问下去。我说我身体不适，先走了，脱了手套和大褂就离开了，小海没有走，老师和她聊了几句，然后给她塞了一张边条和一把钥匙，让她来带给我。

下了课小海来宿舍找我，说老师让我晚上把解剖做完，把作业交了。我头也没抬，对小海说：“我感觉，我见过她。”小海苦笑：“很多人都这样说。她知道自己是个漂亮姑娘。”“可不可以帮我把报告交了……我想一个人去。”“嗯。”小海走了，过了十分钟发了份文件给我，她早就知道我会一个人去。

七点，我吃了晚饭，慢吞吞的晃到了解剖室门口，慢吞吞的开了那扇门。海明还躺在那张床上，裹着白床单，却反而像这个死气沉沉的房间里的异物。我戴着手套摸过她的皮肤，今天下午划开她的皮肤就像切割我的灵魂。我没法推断猜测她之前经历了什么。我的一切推断都像是，对她身上这种微妙的平衡的亵渎。我也没办法想到她是个什么样的人。她脸上带着那样，纯净又狡黠的表情，是我可能会梦到的，那种八九十年代小班长的样子。短发扎的马尾，擦黑板一晃一晃，那么光洁，又那么柔软，她的身体在引诱我亲上去，剖开来。我感到恶心，又绝望，我二十岁的初恋来的那么突然，那么壮丽，从一具尸体中喷薄出来，裹住我，围剿我，埋葬我。胃液翻涌出来，她的腹腔像是对我的召唤。召唤，那么神圣的词。

我伸手取出了她的心，两手捧着，想象着它跳动时的样子，然后把它放进了标本瓶里。手松开的瞬间一种崇敬的压力就扼住了我的手腕。她在看我，她一定在看着我，我们零距离的注视着，但触碰不到对方，我所剖开的，也不过是她灵魂与世界的中转站，一个肮脏的总结。她在交付给我责任，还是告诉我她的夙愿？我不知道，我真的不知道，我没法承受她的眼神的重量，我捧着她的肺，不可抑制的大哭起来。

明天是我的二十一岁生日。我遇到了她，张海明，一个我只知道名字的女孩，死女孩。但她有种让人无法抗拒的魅力，让我有隔着口罩亲吻她的脸的勇气。我不希望她活过来。她的生命不会给我的人生带来任何意义，就算我们像一般情侣一样过一年，两年，甚至更多，也都是一种加剧的浪费。她的美加上死亡的神秘，也许才是把我从沼泽里拯救出来的良药。我二十岁的爱情，二十岁的遇见！

标本瓶被张海明身上还有价值的器官填满。我嘴里复述着课本里的知识，每个器官的结构和组织，还有下一步的步骤。最后，也是最难的，是骨骼标本。这节课只要求肋骨，剩下的会由下一班的学生来完成。我要剥离她的血肉，让偌大的空间里只剩下她的骨头。而我对骨头好像有种天生的情结。这些撑起血管，撑起空间的东西，让我在解剖的时候不像一个熟练的屠夫，反而像一个艺术家，在猩红里创造出几道耀眼的白。

我完整的让她的肋骨从胸膛里露了出来。我两腿一软，眼前的骨骼上闪过一道红，像我的血。也确实是我的血。我低头一看，橡胶手套破了一道口，我的左手上卧着一道疤，像一只睁不开的眼睛。不慌不忙的脱下白大褂，整理好器材，我关了解剖室的门，信步朝医务室走去。感染，腐败的手，死亡围绕着我，我反而感到坦然了，尤其是红药水涂到我手上的时候，一阵惋惜在我的脑里惊厥地出现，我多希望，在那个，死人的世界里，亲口告诉张海明她的肋骨有多么光洁，有多么美。

舍友嫌弃我一身的福尔马林味，我拍拍衣服就去了小海的公寓凑合一晚。小海躺在床上玩手机，看到我来了忙不迭的拿一个抱枕示意我坐下。我坐下了，眼泪又流出来，我克制不住了，死亡可以麻痹我的苦难和悲哀，我觉得世界上可能会有自杀成瘾的人。我在哭我在沼泽里变的畸形的爱，哭我被挤压成一团的心。我说：“我看到她的肋骨了，真的好美。”小海愣住，摸到床头的啤酒瓶灌了一大口，又狠狠地把瓶子放回床头：“我恨我一直没办法面对她的死亡。我那天看到她站在你的身旁朝你笑。对我来说，她一直是在的，我喝酒不能少个伴儿。”“那她现在，在吗？”“不在，我的幻觉罢了，诶。”我其实有点失望。我觉得这个想法很可怕，我在希冀着一个已经不在了的灵魂给我爱。

没人说话。我抱着抱枕躺下，一个热水澡都没洗，但出乎意料的疲惫，我很快就睡着了。我梦到张海明站在我的面前，穿着一条黑裙，赤着脚，左耳戴了一串珍珠耳环，涂着很红的口红，但还是像个小女生。我很自然的在她身边坐下，她递给我一支烟，烟头上还沾着口红印。“就给我抽你抽剩的？”“你不喜欢吗？”她眨巴眨巴她那双犊羊脸上才会有的眼睛，声音出人意料的，也是一个小女生的声音。“你喜欢我，”她一字一顿地说完，软软的脸上露出了一个软软的笑，“可是我已经死了。我还能给你点什么呢？你是不是不喜欢完整的东西啊，那么认真地看我的心。”“是你要我这样做的。”我手上莫名其妙的多了一把刀，哦，是梦啊。恐怕我现在叼着烟的样子更像一个屠户，而不像一个医生。很可笑，那是我的职业目标啊，为了它我甚至剖开了我面前女孩的身体。

海明掀起她的黑裙子，双腿，阴部，腰，还有空荡的胸腔和肋骨。她拉起我的手，一根根摸过她的肋骨，我蜡做的灵魂熔化了，再也成不了形了，因为，仅仅因为，我再一次碰到了她的肋骨。原来我是最忠实的追随者。太糟了，现在的情况太糟了，我把我所剩无几的爱全都交给了虚无，交给了迷失。海明放下她的裙子，亲了我一下，这一下像是一把打开孤独大门的钥匙，放出了我这么多年来积攒的江河。“是我要你这样做的。”她就那样承认了我莫名其妙的话，说的那样轻轻松松，让我怀疑这是她恶心人的一种手段。“你都看过我的心了，要和我做吗？”我更恶心了，但是又有一种，清醒过后的冰冷的爱的感觉，变得那样的强烈，像围城，一圈圈把我囚禁。

我靠上去，伸手摸索她的下面，是湿软的，好像她早就已经准备好了。我和她躺倒到地上，在我眼前的全是她黑的头发和红的嘴唇。还有她白的肋骨。我又开始哭，今天晚上的第三次，在我醒了就忘的梦里。在一个睡觉就像被枪毙的梦里。海明的羊脸淹没在她的呻吟里，像是在浪潮里挣扎，一起一伏。我始终没有说话，好像我不躲在比喻句后面就没法表达，不加上修辞我就不够真实。横竖撇捺都是陷阱，把我卷入一个文字的漩涡，躲在寂静后面的感觉实在是好极了。越是健谈我越可怜，越是寡言我越快乐。

而张海明仅用眼神就可以包裹我。“千万别说爱我。你爱的只不过是死亡解脱的快感和不负责任。”她伸手扶住我的脸，像是在细细品味我的五官，把文字在脑内组装成利剑，然后再来杀死我。我忍不了了，在海明高潮扭曲的表情里用刀划开了她的左臂。她一下变成骨头，变成金色的粉末，但血肉又攀附上了另一副骨架，一个完完整整的张海明站在我的面前，血液从手上的刀口里喷涌出来，像喷泉，她羊的眼珠扭曲成了血红，蒙住我的脸，我在梦里晕厥过去，在现实里醒来，坐在解剖室的床上抱着海明的尸体。

她死了。我在心里默念一遍。她死了！我惊坐起来，小海站在我的旁边，刚哭过的样子，脸上也没有生气。“我只是太爱她了。”我的舌头在辩解，我的身体在瓦解。小海抱住我，我们两个抱在一起大哭，为了一个死女孩，死女孩。“你休学一年吧。你梦游来的时候，有个老师看到你了。”冷汗从我的背后渗出来，我能想象到第二天言语的沸腾和爆炸，我绝望的相死。“他们通知你的父母了，”小海补充到，一句话就砸烂了我的人生，“想个办法逃离吧，我们都不会想看到结局的。”

他们只能理解我的骨灰。我在心里恶毒的诅咒着，第二天我收到了学校的处分和退学通知，我父母哭着问我我为什么会变成这个样子，一个变态，恋尸癖。我只是爱上了一个人，那个人恰好死了而已。今天还他妈的是我的二十一岁生日。我的生日，我出生的日子，二十一年前我生活里的一切沼泽开始的日子。我是灾难，我是灾难，我是灾难，我在心里默念三遍。  
精神病院还真查出我有精神疾病。都是胡扯，但我必须要在这里过余生了，除非我能粉碎我的爱，像粉碎一支粉笔一样。

很久很久之后，小海约我出来，经过了精神病院的层层批准，我终于获得了一个下午的自由。小海带我去了我曾经的母校的标本陈列室，带我走到张海明的骨骼标本前。我干缩的欲望被水又泡发出来，舒展出来，又一次勒住我。死女孩，噢，我的死女孩，陈列在我的心脏里的标本，我要和你换颗心，换你的那颗不再跳动心，被福尔马林泡到失真的心。因为那里面藏着你语言的所有秘密，我要偷窥，并且拆散你的那些句子，我们不能再躲在语法后面了，你死了，我也死了。

小海领着我看标签：张海明，女，20岁，未婚，健康。让我看不见的眼泪洗刷你的思想吧，你不能说我坏，你比我坏的多，张海明，死女孩。葬送我人生的死女孩，但把我从沼泽里救出来送往另一个沼泽的死女孩。


End file.
